


[fic] Everything Will Be All Right (If You Keep Me Next To You)

by silly_cleo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of snapshots of Jadzia Dax, Keiko O'Brien and Kira Nerys's friendships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fic] Everything Will Be All Right (If You Keep Me Next To You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceofWands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofWands/gifts).



> Written for the Star Trek Friendshipfest. (The fanwork formerly known as 'Regular Any-Appropriate-Beverage-Or-Meal Dates'.)

Keiko thinks she would like Deep Space Nine so much better if it had an arboretum. Even a hydroponics greenhouse. As far as she can tell, the only places she and Molly can go without Miles are the Habitat ring or the Promenade. She gets lost in one, and both still bear the scars of the Cardassians’ less than gracious departure.

The first few days she barely sees Miles, he’s so much in demand trying to get the station back up to something resembling working order. Meanwhile, Keiko spends a lot of time in their quarters, trying to make them something resembling habitable, but despite her best efforts they’re enough to make her seriously consider a long (a very long) visit to her mother.

Molly makes it very clear she’s not happy with this arrangement, and as Keiko is already learning the Terrible Twos have not been exaggerated they do venture out to the Promenade every so often, usually via the most indirect route through the Habitat ring. As far as Keiko can tell, all the corridors look exactly the same. And would sensible signs be too much to ask for?

“Molly, sweetie, come back here, I think it’s this way-oh, I’m so sorry!” she calls, as Molly, running off in the wrong direction (or the right one, who can say?) collides with a pair of legs. The legs belong to a tall, brown-haired Trill in Science blues. She wracks her brains, Miles has introduced her to most of the Senior Staff at this point. “Lieutenant Dax, is it?”

“Yes. You’re Chief O'Brien wife, aren't you? Keiko? Lovely to see you again,” Dax says, offering one hand to her, while helping Molly to her feet with the other.

Keiko shakes it, slightly distractedly. “Molly, are you all right? Now, you apologise to Lieutenant Dax for running into her, OK?”

“I’m fine, mommy. Sorry I bumped into you.”

Dax smiles. “That’s OK. Are you two lost, by any chance?”

Keiko smiles ruefully in assent. “This place is like a maze.”

“Well, I can’t promise to be much help, I’m still finding my way around too, but where are you headed?”

“The Promenade, but really, we've already bothered you enough.”

“No, don’t be silly, I’m off-duty right now anyway, and I AM pretty confident of my way to the Promenade.” Dax's smile widens suddenly. “Actually, would either of you ladies care for a raktajino?”

Keiko hesitates, but only for a moment. After all, if they’re going to be here for a while, she may as well make the best of it and not just rely on Miles for company. “That sounds great. What do you think, Molly?”

“Yeah!”

“Let’s go then.”

*

“I've been reading up on one-classroom schools since I started mine,” Keiko explains to Dax. One raktajino date quickly transforms into regular any beverage or meal that can fit around Dax's shifts and, now Keiko is head-teacher of the Deep Space Nine school, the school day dates.

Keiko often finds herself picking Dax's brain (all 8 of them; 9 if you count the symbiont, she supposes) for ideas on subjects to teach, lesson plans, and any other handy info that much experience might have to offer.

“It seems they were quite common on Earth before space-flight, when the populations were smaller. It just makes for such a different teaching experience, almost every kid in my classroom is at a different level, even if some of them are of a similar age. It definitely keeps me on my toes!”

“Have you thought about using that to your advantage? If you pair them up by age and rough ability, you could set them assignments designed to teach them about each others’ cultures. Keeps them occupied, less work for you, and they’ll be learning some valuable lessons.”

Keiko smiles broadly. “That’s a great idea.”

*  
Dax often thinks Kira carrying Keiko's baby is the best thing to happen to all three of them. Despite her friendship with both women, it never would have crossed her mind that they would hit it off as they've done. Once Kira moved in with the O'Briens, the three of them spending more time together was just a natural progression. (Jadzia has been trying to convince them both to let her teach them to play Tongo.)

On this particular occasion, it’s just her and Kira, however, having agreed to babysit Molly while the O'Briens have an evening in the holosuite.

“You know, not even nine rounds have been enough to remind me quite how much _energy_ they have at this age, “ Dax groans, flopping onto the sofa next to Kira. 

Molly, mercifully having tired of pretending Dax was a bear coming to eat her, has now retired to her room with some colouring.

“I’m sorry to leave you all the active parts of this babysitting venture,” says Kira with a laugh, from her position on the sofa. “I feel like I haven’t seen my toes in weeks.”

“In all honesty, I’m not sure I’d swap. I remember that part much more vividly.”

By way of response, Kira sneezes. Seven times.

*

After Kirayoshi's birth, Jadzia and Kira both spend a large amount of their off-duty shifts in the O'Brien’s quarters, either looking after one or both O'Brien children, or providing their mother with, in Keiko’s words, ‘some much needed adult company’.

“Not that Miles doesn't count, mostly, but it’s nice to talk to someone outside the haze of night-time feeding and nappy changes.”

“Have I mentioned how glad I am not to be pregnant anymore?” If Kira feels any sense of loss for this part of motherhood, she doesn't show it.

“We _can_ talk to you about feeding and nappy changes if you like?” Dax says helpfully.

“NO! Tell me about anything else! Come on, you must have some station gossip to share.”

Dax and Kira smile sidelong at each other.

“Well, as a matter of fact, have you heard…?”’ Dax starts.

Keiko settles into her sofa contentedly, thankful that Kirayoshi is asleep in her arms, at least for the time being.

*

“You've been avoiding me.”

It’s true. Keiko notices, inconsequentially, how odd it is to be looking down at Ezri Dax, instead of up at Jadzia. Having nothing to say, she nods agreement, sadly.

“It’s okay. I've been getting that a lot. Worf won’t even stay in a room with me, so you’re doing much better than him at least. Even Benjamin is a bit uncomfortable, though he has just about the least excuse of anyone. Weirdly, Kira seems to be managing. Bajorans, though. Well, I won’t bother you anymore, but if you want to get a drink sometime, you know where to find me.”

Everything about Ezri, from her too-fast speech to her posture, seems to scream awkwardness, unlike confident Jadzia. Keiko watches her walk away. She wishes she _could_ just be friends with Ezri. She’s jealous of Kira, who seems to manage it with no trouble. She spends more time off the Station than on it, though, that last year, thanks to the war.

*

Dear Ezri,

I’m sorry, now, that I never tried to spend time with you while we were both still on Deep Space Nine. The truth of it, as I’m sure you guessed, is I missed Jadzia too much, and before I had the chance to get past that, we had left the station.

I still miss Jadzia, and I’m sure I always will, but that doesn't mean we can’t stay in touch, if that’s something you still want too. Of course I’d understand if it wasn't. How is the station? We heard about Captain Sisko.

Miles is settling into his new job, though sometimes I think he misses the excitement of Deep Space Nine and the Enterprise. You wouldn't believe how much Kirayoshi has grown since you saw him last, he’s developing his own little personality. I think Molly is a little bit shocked to be spending this much time planetside. I love it, of course, and now the children are a little older I’m looking around for a bit of part-time work.

Anyway. I’d love to hear from you if you do want to write back. All the best to you and everyone else on the station.

Love,  
Keiko


End file.
